


Hugs For Everyone

by camichats



Series: Imagine James and Sirius Prompts [203]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hugs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29222457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: Lily had seen James hug Sirius a thousand times, so she didn't think it would be a big deal forherto hug Sirius.
Relationships: Sirius Black/James Potter
Series: Imagine James and Sirius Prompts [203]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/752925
Comments: 6
Kudos: 77





	Hugs For Everyone

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: “James and Sirius are constantly hugging, and everyone sees it. one day, someone hugs Sirius in a fit of emotion (maybe after Gryffindor won Quidditch), and Sirius pushes them away rather rudely. Sirius doesn't like to be touched by anyone other than James.”

Lily whooped loudly and hugged Sirius. She hugged Sirius for a couple reasons, none of which she thought would make this a bad idea. 

  1. She wanted to celebrate, and everyone else was hugging. She wanted to hug someone. Simple enough.
  2. Sirius was the person closest to her that wasn't already hugging someone, plus he was just the closest, period. Everyone else was at least an arm's length away, but Sirius was standing close enough that their shoulders would touch when one of them shifted. 
  3. She'd thought they were friends now. Close enough to be the kind of friends that could hug without it being weird. 
  4. Lily had seen James hug Sirius a thousand times, and it had never been a problem. Had she ever seen anybody else hug Sirius? No, but James was always right next to him. Lily would know better than to hug Sirius when James was right next him, offering a hug that Sirius would probably enjoy far more. 



She hugged Sirius and, because of those reasons, was completely unprepared for the way he froze then shoved her off. Lily blinked. "Sorry," she said automatically. "Are you okay?" she asked, thinking that maybe he'd gotten hurt and she just hadn't heard. 

"Fine," he said, then wriggled his shoulders a little like he was trying to shake away the lingering feeling of someone touching him. Then he pasted on a smile and went back to cheering with the rest of their classmates. 

Lily brushed it from her mind to do the same and made a mental reminder to talk to him about it later. It probably wasn’t personal. 

* * *

When the opportunity came, he was snuggled up to James at the party. No surprise there, really. Ever since they'd gotten together, it was more shocking to see them _not_ touching. They had either the good sense or the personal reservations to not snog in public, but they were always hugging or cuddling or holding hands when Lily saw them-- and she imagined it was the same for everyone else in Gryffindor Tower. 

"Hey," Lily said, perching on the ottoman with her butterbeer in hand. 

Sirius hummed out something that vaguely sounded like a greeting. 

"Hey, Lily-flower, what's up?" James asked. Sirius was on his lap, and neither of them looked like they wanted to move for the next hour. It was a pretty nice spot, this close to the fire with the rest of the Tower as chilly as it was. 

"Well I hugged Sirius earlier, and he didn't seem very happy about it, so I guess I wanted to apologise again? With you two like-" she motioned to their current position "-I didn't think it would be a big deal. But I am sorry. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." 

"It's fine," Sirius said. 

"I'd just sort of thought that we were mates now, so you wouldn't mind." 

When he didn't immediately answer, James poked him. 

Sirius swat at his hand, then huffed and rolled his head so that he was looking at Lily. "I don't like anyone but James touching me. It’s not that we’re not friends or summat. I don't hug Remus or Pete, either." 

"And they're not happy about it," James added. "If you want to commiserate, I'm sure they'd be happy to." 

"Ah, so they get shoved off you too when they try?" 

"Remus got hexed the first time," James said. 

"It was an _accident_ ," Sirius said, with the long suffering tone of someone who had argued this many times before. "I wasn't expecting it," he said to Lily, "and he hugged me from _behind_. Back in sodding second year. He should've known better." 

"Sure. Now tell her about Peter." 

"No," Sirius said petulantly, turning his head and burying it in James's shoulder. 

James chuckled. "Maybe some other time." 

Lily lifted her bottle in a toast, then took a sip. "Maybe tomorrow when we're all hungover and Sirius can't get too mad about it." 

"I only get _more_ angry when I'm hungover, so don't even try it," Sirius muttered. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is from a prompt driven blog @[imaginejamesandsirius](https://imaginejamesandsirius.tumblr.com) on tumblr. Feel free to drop by!


End file.
